


Likes and Dislikes

by IllusionGates



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionGates/pseuds/IllusionGates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata takes it upon himself to learn Komaeda's likes and dislikes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Likes and Dislikes

And what do you dislike?” Hinata questioned, a few moments ago he had told Komaeda about his likes and dislikes to get to know each other better.

Komaeda hums and looks deep in thought “..Noisy places perhaps?”

“And what do you like?” Hinata asked

Komaeda wastes no time and a smile spread onto his face “Beautiful things Hinata-kun!” 

Hinata groaned not satisfied with that answer “Care to be more specific?” 

Komaeda smiled even wider and Hinata knew he would regret asking .

“Hope!” Komaeda replied enthusiastically “don't you love the feeling you get when you crush the ultimate despair? Its really pretty, its beautiful its-

“Okay,Okay. I get the point.” Hinata replied. He had a feeling Komaeda would say something like that without hope there isn’t a Komaeda Nagito, that's what Komaeda would probably say but Hinata couldn't grasp why he felt he was expecting something different.

Komaeda, obviously noticing the change in the atmosphere stared in wonder.

“Don't you like something else other then hope?” Hinata asked

Komaeda brushed a piece of his hair blocking his eye and Hinata could have sworn it looked a bit cute.

Komaeda tilted his head “Hmm..now that you say it, I do have something I _might_ love more then hope.”

Hinata wasn't satisfied with this answer “Might? What is it then?”

Komaeda gave no answer and stared me in the eyes. Hinata wondered if this was Komaeda’s way to intimidate him or a way to try and read his mind but he had no idea why Komaeda was staring at him, so.. intently. Hinata could feel the heat slowly creeping up his face.

Finally what seemed like an eternity Komaeda grinned and walked away.

Hinata was left with confusion and a little pissed off Komaeda left before telling him the good parts. 

Hinata paused, and the realization came onto him. 

And before he knew it a smile grazed onto Hinata’s lips.

“You idiot.”


End file.
